the taste of your lips
by shamelesslysixfeetunder
Summary: In which Ross and Laura have Get Shaved, and Ross decides his new favorite flavor is Laura's lip gloss. / Raura one-shot.


_**the taste of your lips**_

**summary: In which Ross and Laura have Get Shaved, and Ross decides his new favorite flavor is Laura's lip gloss./Raura one-shot.**

This idea's been in my head for a while now, and I finally got it out on paper. It's not my favorite, but it'll do. :) Enjoy! :)

~Kayleigh

-(Yay for Nine and Six!) :)

* * *

"I still can't believe you've never been here, Laur," Ross says, shaking his head in disbelief. "This place is pretty damn fantastic."

"Language, mister," Laura tells him with a small giggle as they stand in line.

"Sorry, sorry," He replies sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "But this place is amazing. It's famous, Laura. I love this stuff!"

"I've heard of Get Shaved!" Laura says defensively. "We just... never really found the time to visit!"

Ross rolls his eyes once more as the line progresses slowly. "'Never found the time to visit'..." He echoes with a snort. "You never heard of Get Shaved before I told you about it, did you?"

"No, I didn't..." Laura trails off with a giggle."But now I have. And I'm about to try some of this famous Get Shaved, which is, according to Ratliff, Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland, and you, 'pretty damn fantastic.'"

With his eyes wide, Ross turns to Laura, a look of disbelief on his face. "Did you just swear?! Did _the _Laura Marie Marano just swear?! What has the world _come to_?!" He puts his acting skills to work and places a hand dramatically over his chest.

Shrugging, she plays nonchalant and casually rests an elbow on Ross's shoulder. "I was just quoting you," Laura says, a smirk on her face. "No harm done, right?"

"Don't think you're getting off without a punishment, young lady!" Ross mock-reprimands her, using his 'dad' voice. Grabbing Laura's tiny waist, Ross begins to tickle her.

"N-NO, ROSS! STOP!" She practically shrieks with laughter as the entire line stares at them.

He doesn't stop, and in fact proceeds to tickle her for the next five minutes.

A voice interrupts the two, and Ross pauses with his arms around Laura protectively.

"What would you like to order? We have-" The worker begins, but she is cut off by Ross.

"Wellllllllllllllllllll, I'd like the Let Them Eat Cake. The lady'll have..." He tells her, then leans down to whisper to Laura. "What do you want, Laura?"

Rolling her eyes, Laura tells the worker that she'd like the same, please. She turns to Ross, glaring playfully. "I'm a big girl, Ross. I can order for myself."

"But... but... I wanted to order for you!" He says childishly, stomping his foot and giving her his best pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Doesn't work on me anymore, Ross. Anyway, let's take a seat and wait patiently." Laura grabs his arm, dragging Ross to a table and sitting.

"Now for the hard part." Ross says, pouting once again."The waiting," He whispers dramatically, using a strange accent.

Laughing so hard she can barely breathe, Laura flicks Ross's shoulder affectionately and collapses in his arms.

"You okay, Laur?" He asks the giggling girl in his grasp.

"I'll be okay," She manages to choke out between laughs. "I'll be okay. I'm calm now," She says when the laughter finally subsides.

"Good." Ross says in relief.

They spend the next few minutes bantering and laughing until they hear: "Order 37, your Get Shaved is ready."

With a cry of excitement, Ross jumps up, snatches the shaved ice out of the worker's hands, and settles himself down so he can dig in.

"Ross, I think you're forgetting something." Laura says, rolling her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, right!" He shouts, smacking his forehead. Turning to the girl, he mutters a "thank you" and begins to run off.

Laura grabs the back of his shirt. "No, you idiot. You have to pay her. And then you have to give me mine, because there is _no way_ you're getting mine too."

"Please?" Ross pleads, giving her a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Just give her the money, Ross." Laura says, smiling.

Obligingly, Ross hands the worker a ten dollar bill to pay for the shaved ice. "Keep the change," He tells her.

"Good boy, Ross! Now, hand me the Get Shaved..."

"But what if I want more?"

Laura rolls her eyes, laughing. "I promise you that if I don't finish mine, you can have the rest."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now eat, blondie."

Laura looks down at her Get Shaved and scoops a tiny bit onto her spoon. Tentatively, she takes a bite and instantly a smile blooms on her face.

Still grinning, she spoons a bigger portion into her mouth, and, with a full mouth, turns to Ross and declares, "Vif if weally goow!"

Ross smirks and swallows. "Told ya," He replies smugly, making a face at Laura. Laughing, she grabs a handful of his shaved ice and throws it at his face.

"Oh, it's on!" He yells, and snatches her cup and dumps it over her head. She's covered in Let Them Eat Cake, and he laughs.

Laura glares at him and, with a smirk on her petite features, smacks his cup so it flies and hits him in the face.

Ross wraps his arms around her waist and begins tickling her again. Laura shrieks in laughter, wriggling in his grip in a desperate attempt to escape.

"Say uncle," Ross tells her. "And I'll let you go."

"No! I'll never surrender!" Laura cries in defiance.

"Say it! Say it!" Ross chants like a child, his hold still on her hips.

"F-fine." She gives in. "But... I didn't get all of my Get Shaved."

"We'll come back another day," He promises.

"Pinky promise?" She asks, looking like a child as she holds out her littlest finger.

Ross's pinky wraps around hers.

"I promise. But can you do something for me, too?"

"Of course. Anything." Laura replies. "What is it?"

Ross looks at Laura, his hazel gaze meeting her chocolate. "This," he breathes, and then his lips are on hers.

When they pull apart, she's breathless and he has a gigantic smile on his face. They walk in a comfortable silence to the car, his hand wrapped around her waist.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now," Ross says, breaking the vast silence. "And you just looked so beautiful and perfect, and I couldn't help myself... So I went for it. Just please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you," Laura replies, her voice barely audible. "I... I liked it. Maybe we can do it again some time."

At this, a smile blossoms upon Ross's face, and he whispers, "I think now is appropriate."

And then they're kissing for the second time that night. Ross smiles into the kiss and breaks it off.

Laura's gaze meets his, and their hands find each other in the still blackness.

And it's in that moment that Ross decides that his favorite flavor isn't Let Them Eat Cake, but the taste of Laura's lip gloss.


End file.
